The Next Generation
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What happens when, on her sixteenth birthday, Christa meets her missing parents? AS TEENS. What happens when Max and the flock go to the future, in attempt to save their future selves, meeting their future children in the process? ****DISCONTINUED!**** Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My new Max Ride Fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

**Christabelle's POV**

* * *

"Hey, guys! Just so you know, my sixteenth is on the yacht!" I reminded Deirdre and Colette.

"Christa, we know that. Just calm down!" Colette hushed me.

I giggled, "Sorry."

Colette is a fiery redhead with tons of style, she hates pink (mainly because it doesn't go with her hair) and loves to dance. She is pretty, funny, and awesome all at once. She has pale skin, a spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is one of the shortest sophmores at our high school. She's five feet nothing with red full lips. Her red hair is curly, soft and long. She is absolutely _addicted_ to high heels and books. She is one of my best friends. She also participates on my cheerleading squad.

Now Deirdre is another story, she's tall, strong, and body-guard like in every way. She has long jet black hair, board straight. Her smile is wonderful and shows her perfectly whitened teeth. Her face looks dejected most of the time. It's scary. Her face is so beyond pale as are her pale pink lips. She's bony, yet strong looking. She's tall and lanky and she posseses a type of beauty that no one can even duplicate. She loves to dance and sing and is on my cheerleading squad and soccer team. She is also another one of my best friends.

"Hey Chris!" a voice called from down the hall.

I spun around and saw Melodia running down the tall towards me.

Melodia, in Spanish, means pretty melody. And her singing just supports the meaning. She has dark brown hair and super dark, tan skin. She's actually half Puerto Rican. She has big, bright, not to mention _hyper_, chocolate brown eyes that brought up every conversation. She is also on my cheerleading squad and soccer team. She is one of my best friends.

"Hey Mel," I said, slowing her down as she ran past me.

"Omagosh! Omagosh!" her words were smushed together, "YocanotebalivwatIherd!"

I stared at her uncomprehendingly, "Huh?" I asked, hopeless.

"You-cannot-believe-what-I-heard." she said slowly then sped up again, "Cal is coming! Cal wants to come on the yacht! Your crush wants to-" I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"Jeez!" I whispered harshly, "Scream it to the world, will ya? God, Lodes, calm down."

She smiled, "Mary Joe, Ivy and Amelia are ditching. But they said that they could come too!" she clapped her hands.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you did just meet my whole entire group of friends. Let's go through them, shall we? First you met Colette and Deirdre. Then you met Melodia. And now, later at my party tonight, Mary Joe, Ivy and Amelia.

Mary Joe has long, straight, dirty blonde hair. She's tan, she is my height, the normal height, right on the mark for my age. She's one day younger than me so her birthday party will be tomorrow. She loves green, she loves the planet and loves to help make it a 'greener' place. She's also on the cheerleading squad _and_ the soccer team with me. She is, again, one of my BFF's.

Ivy is an African-American with dark, curly black hair. She is a jock-like girlie girl. She is only on my soccer team, much like how Colette is only on my cheer squad. Ivy plays soccer, basketball, hockey, she's on the boys wrestling team, she also plays volleyball and plays football with the boys. She has green eyes and a strong presence.

Last but not least, Amelia, or Amy, as she likes to be called, has _long,_ wavy, blonde hair that reaches below her waist. She has tan skin and looks like a stereotypical California girl. She has carribean blue eyes and she's super tall. She is on a basketball team, but I met her through Ivy. This year, she's trying out for the cheerleading squad because we all talked her into it. She is, as Colette is, addicted to both books and high heels, which is _very_ annoying because she's already tall enough.

I sighed. Tonight was gonna be one to remember. A night on the yacht. _No_ Aunt Ella. Oh yeah, one thing I forgot. I live with my aunt. Her husband and my parents and their siblings disappeared when I was only five. I was living with her and my grandmother, Valencia Martinez ever since. We got this yacht from this thing my grandma and aunt are a part of. It's called the CSM.

My grandmother married to someone else in the CSM. I never met him. He doesn't live with us because he has to travel around. My grandmother is fairly young, only fifty which gives her a younger look. She has black hair, long. She's kind of tall. She looks about forty years old. She doesn't necessarily have wrinkles. She is upset whenever Ella talks to her about my uncle, of whom Ella married. Ella is heartbroken because of his disappearance but . . . she holds it together. My uncle's name was Iggy. My parents' names are unknown. No one would tell me. And for some reason, Aunt Ella and my grandmother are _very_ overprotective of me.

The bell rang.

"See you at the party!" my friends all called as they walked off towards their next class. I smiled and sighed, going off and doing the same.

* * *

**How was that? REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
